evolutionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnitrix
The Omnitrix, short for Omni-matrix, is an alien device which is attached to Ben's wrist in the series, and is the device that the series revolves around. In the episode "The Visitor" it's revealed that the Omnitrix was supposed to be given to Ben's grandfather Max, but ended up in the hands of Ben by mistake (due to Ben's DNA being similar to Max's, which it was locked on to). According to Vilgax, the Omnitrix is supposed to be the ultimate weapon. =Purpose= The purpose of the Omnitrix is to let other lifeforms experience how other lifeforms live. Azmuth created the Omnitrix with the objective of developing better understanding between all species in the universe and establish peace and harmony among them. It does so by letting the original lifeform that the Omnitrix is attached to walk a mile into another species' shoes. Its secondary purpose: the Omnitrix was created as the countermeasure against the Highbreed. The Omnitrix has the DNA of all sentient lifeforms in the galaxy and serves as a means as to repopulate the lifeforms that are destroyed by the Highbreed. To Azmuth this function was so important that he decided to forbid Ben from fighting the Highbreed. He also compared the Omnitrix to Noah's ark and Ben to Noah. =Description= The Omnitrix looks like a wristwatch, primarily black and grey in colour, with a green dial in the middle which has a shape like 4 triangles with their point-ends facing each other and joined. When it recalibrated it gained a more watch-like shape, it had a green wrist, it was quite smaller and thinner and the triangles were black and green. The inside of the two vertical triangles glow in different colours at special moments. These colours signify the state that the Omnitrix is presently in. They are: :1. Green - Active Mode. Meaning it can be used. Actual usage time is unknown (between ten and twenty minutes) and can time out at humorous or dramatic moments. Seems to time out faster the more it's taxed such as fighting. However if regular time is tampered with, Ben can't turn back. (Ditto, for example, isn't allowed to revert, or let Ben transform multiple times.) After the Omnitrix was recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also this color on their chests. :2. Red - Recharge Mode. When the Omnitrix times out. Takes around 10 minutes to "recharge", though it may take more time if tampered with. It's main purpose is said to keep the original alien's personality from overwhelming the user (Such as the case of Ghostfreak.) :3. Yellow - Capture Mode. When a new DNA sample has been uploaded to the Omnitrix Database for future use. Can also reclaim lost alien forms that may have escaped the Omnitrix. :4. Orange - Self-Destruction Mode. Meaning the Omnitrix is put on S.D.M. (Self-Destruction Mode). :5. Purple - Eon Tampering. When Eon used his powers to stop it from working and/or put his DNA inside the Omnitrix. Changed to this color during the live action film, Ben 10: Race Against Time. :6. Blue - Recalibration Mode. The Omnitrix begins transforming whilst selecting an array of new aliens forms.The Omnitrix makes a beep-like noise ,then it changes to black and green (just like when Upgrade merged with other machines) and then morphs into it's more watch shaped form.This can happen vise-versa as shown in The Vegeance of Vilgax the watch turns from it's new form to it's old (From Ben 10). What triggered the Recalibration Mode is unknown, but it is speculated that since the Omnitrix bonded with Ben's DNA again, and since Ben was five years older than he was before, the Omnitrix changed to fit Ben's age. Dwayne McDuffy said it recalibrated due to his matureness .The abilities of his old aliens were recognized by the Omnitrix and therefore "upgraded" as well, bringing 10 new aliens with the same abilities as the old aliens. Dwaume Mcduffie confirmed that the Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms(i.e. Alien Force and Ben 10,000 Omnitrix appearences). Creator Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix is a Galvan (Grey Matter's species) from the planet Galvan Prime. He has tentacles protruding from his face resembling a beard and walks with the help of a stick. Myaxx, a female Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax's Species) helped Azmuth create the Omnitrix by collecting the DNA of aliens for the Omnitrix. Azmuth created the Omnitrix with the objective of developing better understanding between all species in the universe and establish peace and harmony among them. In Ben 10: Alien Force, in the episode Good Copy, Bad Copy of season 2, a Galvan named Albedo builds his own Omnitrix that matched Ben's. As a result, he was turned into Ben due to that being the default. In an attempt to reverse the situation, Albedo travels to Earth to steal Ben's Omnitrix. In order to trick Ben, he claims that Azmuth was a liar, and he (Albedo) was the true creator of the Omnitrix. Ben saw through his lie, and began a chase creating a battle of back and forth transformations. During the fight, Albedo's form is damaged, turning him into a Ben with white hair and a red jacket. Azmuth had detected their near-universe ending battle and disabled Albedo's Omnitrix. Albedo was then sent to a Plumber's Jail. It is revealed in the season finale that the Omnitrix can also be used as a countermeasure against the Highbreed, who have wiped out many races across the galaxy. The Omnitrix has special restoration powers that can repair genetic damage completely, reverting anyone under the influence of the Highbreed back to normal. The Omnitrix also contains not 10,000, but 1,000,903 alien forms "that are sorted into sets of ten for simplicity" which was the essential key to saving the universe. For this specific confrontation of epic proportions, Azmuth automatically unlocks the Master Control for the Omnitrix, giving Ben instant access to all of the million forms contained inside the watch, but altered so that he has access to 10 at a time. After confronting the Highbreed's highest council and learning of their ultimate plan due to the tampering of their DNA (tampered because of inbreeding), Ben unleashes a massive energy pulse that uses up all energy in the Omnitrix to repair the genetic structure of every Highbreed within a massive range by combining samples from each of the alien forms within the watch, saving the Highbreed from extinction. The ensuing burst resets the Omnitrix. The reset also gave Ben access to whole new 10 alien forms in the process. In Ben 10 Evolutions he is 16 years old with 10 new aliens.It was also revealed in "Primus" that the Omnitrix is actually a wireless receiver to Primus's Codon Stream, which contains the DNA of every sentient alien species in the universe. "The key to success is in our room." =Features= *It provides a black silhouette of the desired alien, when upgraded it provides green holograms. Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed by changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display can be used on either one of the Omnitrix's forms (i.e. Original and Alien Force forms). *Once attached to a host, it cannot be removed through conventional means. *Can turn the wearer in 1,000,904 different alien species. The person's gentic code is rewritten on a quantum level, and matter is created from energy, or reconstituted to energy, as needed. *Can adapt the clothing of the wearer to suit the selected alien form. Ben lost this function in Ben 10 Alien Force because the Omnitrix recalibrated . Now, nanomachines break them down and store them until his transformation ends. *Can change its own shape and size to accommodate the wielder's size. *Can absorb a sample of alien DNA if any species comes into physical contact with the Omnitrix. (Presumably this actually unlocks already present DNA, although Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed it could sample and use alien DNA that is not already in the omnitrix database.) *When the user is transformed, a button with the Omnitrix symbol on it appears on the chest which can be used to switch to another form while already transformed into a specific alien. This is because, the symbol is the actual omnitrix itself, because many species don't have wrists. *When near its creator Azmuth, it has been shown to pin-point the direction to reach him by turning its dial. *Has Artificial Intelligance *If someone tries to tamper with it against the host's will, it creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Has a self destruct feature which is powerful enough to destroy the entire universe. *Can read the mind of the wearer,and transforms he/she into the alien it thinks is right for the situation when activated. *Can repair genetic damage to any lifeforms' DNA. It uses this feature to repair the Highbreeds' DNA by fusing DNA from several alien species within the Omnitrix with the Highbreed's DNA. *It can reset itself, giving the wielder access to 10 different aliens, and other aliens gained through DNA Scraping are locked again. *Can show a database image of all aliens available at the time, or show a database image of aliens that escaped the Omnitrix. *Creates a map hologram, which is similar to the one in plumber badges. *Has a 2-way communication system with plumber badges. *Communication circuts allow the wearer to understand alien languages. This works both ways, so certain species(ex.Brainstorm) that don't talk like most aliens do(physicaly through their mouths) can be understood by other people while the user is in their form. *Apparently if tampered with, it will remove DNA samples from itself and they run off in the form of the species the DNA belongs to. They can, however, be re-absorbed within 24 hours,it will also use DNA samples of 2 aliens each to make combinations of all aliens available. *Universal Translator (translates alien writing to English. Dwayne McDuffie confirms that Ben learned how to activate it, thus explaining how he could read Vulkanus' paper in "Inferno"). *Can teleport the user to Primus. *During reconstitution(transformation) all information on the alien is dumped into the user's mind(this is how ben appears to already have a name for the alien even if it's his first time turning into it). *Has a blank setting so it can deactivate(lid pops back down) without transforming. Also, the face needs to be hit hard to activate. *When suffering from EM interference, the omnitrix can cause unintentional transformations, and the omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. This is how the tiffin was unintentionaly sending signals that caused the omnitrix to malfunction. Note that the Master Control is not a function. It's actually the Omnitrix's true state with perfect control. It's just that Azmuth has programmed a protection system so that it doesn't get easily used wrongly when in the hands of evil. The protection system limits the transformation time to 10 minutes, stops from changing to any alien at will, makes the Omnitrix run out of energy (otherwise it would never run out of energy, actually it doesn't need any), also has a self-destruct feature which can be activated by Azmuth, and overall gives the wielder complete control over the Omnitrix. Sometimes the protection system is actually needed so that aliens like Ghostfreak don't get control over the wielder by any possible accident. The Omnitrix has also been seen to automatically “loose-up” the restrictions and automatically fully charge-up when the wielder is attacked or is angry. Azmuth can voice-activate the Omnitrix Master Control. When voice activated, it unlocks everything, including all alien forms within the Omnitrix, and the ability to restore any alien species stored in it, but when done through a code (like Ben did in Back With a Vengeance or like Ben 10,000 did in Ben 10,000), it only unlocks the ability to switch between alien forms and does not need to charge and does not time out. Although, as confirmed by Dwayne Mcduffie, Ben can voice activate the Master Control, but he would have to unlock it mannually first. As revealed by Azmuth in Primus, the Omnitrix does not actually contain any DNA sample. It simply acts as a wireless device, connecting itself to the artificial planet Primus, where all the DNA samples of sentient life forms are held. Without Primus, the Omnitrix would be completely useless. When in danger, Primus can send a distress call to the Omnitrix, which teleports to Primus with its host in order to protect the planet. =The Omnitrix Aliens= Ben 10 'Original Aliens' The Omnitrix originally had 1,000,900 but Ben accidentally added 4 new ones. These are the 10 alien forms that Ben started with when he first obtained the Omnitrix in the original series. *Wildmutt *Fourarms *Grey matter *XLR8 *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Heatblast Ben's Additional Aliens Additional alien DNA was obtained later on by means of either a code, physical contact with an alien, or other random means. *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Waybig *Eon (Only appeared in Ben 10: Race Against Time) 'Future Aliens' These alien forms belong to Ben 10,000's Omnitrix *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Atomix (Off screen) *Shellhead (Off screen) *Snakepit (Off screen) *Toepick (Off screen) *Sandbox (Off screen) Ben 10: Alien Force Original Aliens These are the 10 alien forms that Ben started with when his Omnitrix recalibrated into an array of new aliens #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humongousaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Alien X Additional Aliens Here are the additional forms in Ben 10 Alien Force season two, season three and the movie. #Cannonbolt #Upchuck #Way Big #Diamondhead #Lodestar #Ghostfreak #Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm) # Rath Other Aliens Here are some aliens who don't seem to have a significant role in the show. They include fusions, franchise-based aliens, aliens with unconfirmed appearances, and those that didn't appear but were revealed by McDuffie. *Squidstrictor *Rocks *Mystery Alien *Unknown Dolphin (Omnitrix) *Unknown Primate (Omnitrix) *Unknown Elephant (Omnitrix)